


Planning Ahead

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin in lingerie, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dan in lingerie, Egobang - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Napping, Panties, Praise, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been planning this for weeks. Now, Dan is stood in Arin's living room, wearing nothing but a pair of silky panties, about to be spanked and fucked.</p><p>-This is an old work which I'm no longer proud of. I'm leaving it up because it still gets kudos and people still enjoy it, but please don't think it's representative of my current writing.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning Ahead

As it turned out, finding lingerie that would fit Dan wasn't hard. His long, slender legs and flat tummy meant that he fitted quite nicely into a few different sizes, though his cock bulged against the fabric, usually leaving little to the imagination. His favourites were a set of pink silky panties with a white trim, quite classy (and similar to those which Suzy wore). They curved up his buttocks, revealing the smooth underneath of his ass, and clung tightly around his dick when it was flaccid – when erect, they were almost painful. Arin had preferred a black pair at first, but seeing Dan bend in the stereotypical anime ass-reveal pose while wearing them convinced him that they were the best ones.

“Dude, are you almost ready?”

Dan didn't respond, instead opening the bathroom door. There he was, dressed in those special panties, looking endearingly shy as he stepped out of the room. He still wasn't used to dressing in the lingerie that Arin loved so much, and he felt rather self conscious. However, knowing how much it pleased Arin was more than enough to make him want to wear it 24/7. Sometimes, he'd wear them during a Grump session, allowing his jeans to ride low and leaning forward just enough to reveal them to Arin, who would quickly become a flustered mess. The next part, however, was mostly for Dan.

* * *

 

Dan had never noticed Arin's lap before they began to have sex. When they did start, however, he became transfixed with it. Through jeans, Dan could tell that Arin's legs were muscled, but also had a soft padding of fat. Broad, soft and solid, it was the perfect lap to be spanked over.

“Dude, why do you keep looking at my crotch?” Arin had asked one day while filming. Dan thought over his response for a moment before deciding to be genuine. The Lovelies would take it as their usual jokes, so it was fine to get a little bit sexual.

“I wanna suck your dick, dude.” Dan had replied, grinning. Arin blushed, but immediately responded,

“Go ahead, I'm not stopping you.”

Slurpy noises immediately escaped Dan's mouth, while Arin gave a falsetto scream and shouted, “Oh, Daniel Avidaniel!”

The two collapsed into laughter, but once the recording session ended Dan turned to Arin and said,

“I wasn't looking at your crotch, man. I was looking at your lap.”

“Why?”

Dan shrugged, before grinning. He'd licked the man's asshole, there wasn't much to hide from him any more. “I like being spanked, dude, and you have the perfect lap for it.”

Arin blinked, before shrugging. “I'm alright with spanking. Suzy enjoys doing it to me. You want me to spank you?”

“Fuck yeah!”

“Okay, but, I have a request of my own.”

Dan nodded. “You're weirdly okay with a lot of my shit, so go on.”

“I'd like you to wear lingerie when I do it.”

“It's a deal.”

* * *

 

Now, both men had fantasies coming true. They'd spent weeks finding the perfect lingerie, as well as planning the perfect spanking. Now, they were ready. Arin walked downstairs, with Dan following closely, blushing a little as he did so. As Arin sat down on the couch, he patted his lap.

“Come here.”

Dan obeyed, walking to Arin's side and cautiously lowering himself over his lap, noting that his dick was pressed against Arin's leg. He knew from experience that every spank would make his cock rut against Arin's leg, and he'd be erect very quickly. He also knew that the feeling of his tummy rubbing against Arin's cock would get the other man hard too.

 _Smack!_ Dan jolted forwards at the first spank, feeling arousal prickle in his crotch. Arin could spank a damnsight harder than the girls he'd egged into half-heartedly spanking him during sex before. Another smack landed across the bottom of Dan's ass, making the skin flush a blotchy pink. Arin was already getting a semi, just looking at the crescents of ass peeking out from the lingerie.

“Spank me hard.” Dan had requested, before shooting a grin at Arin. “I like bruises.”

Arin decided to do just that. Raising his hand he slammed it down five times in fast succession, smiling when Dan moaned and pushed his hardening cock against Arin's legs. Then, Arin paused, taking a moment to admire the man flung over his lap. Dan was pale and his body relatively hairless, the muscles in his arms taut as he reached out and touched the floor to keep balance. His ass was turning pink where it peeked out from under his panties, and Arin could feel his own erection pressing into Dan's belly.

“You're so beautiful.” Arin said, without really thinking. Dan laughed.

“You're so _strong_.” Dan shot back, twisting around to look at Arin and grinning.

“I'm fucking ripped.” Arin replied, flexing his muscles, before slamming his hand down across Dan's ass. This time, he got to see the wince on Dan's face, quickly followed by a look of pure pleasure. Being spanked made him so incredibly aroused, but also another feeling. Lying across Arin's broad lap, being told he was beautiful, made him feel incredibly safe. As if he belonged there. Dan had always been a commitment-phobe, and this feeling was a new one for him.

* * *

 

After giving Dan a few more spanks, Arin stopped and began to gently rub Dan's ass, running his fingers lightly over the warm, dark pink flesh. Dan gave a half-sigh, half-moan and wriggled a little, first pressing his dick against Arin's legs and then pushing his ass up against his hand. The colour of his ass almost matched that of the lingerie, making Arin smile.

“Oh, God, Arin...”

“What's up?”

“You're _so_ good at this.”

Arin laughed and began to massage Dan's ass, gently caressing the soft flesh. “Oh, believe me, the pleasure's all mine.”

“Do you get why Suzy likes doing it so much now?” Dan said rather cheekily, wiggling his ass up at Arin. Arin responded by squeezing one of the cheeks before trailing a hand down to the back of Dan's dick, stroking it gently.

“I do. Your ass is a lot prettier than mine, though.”

“Of course it is. Do you want me to suck you off now?”

Arin thought for a few moments before replying, “Yeah, sure. Get up, then.”

Dan wriggled off of Arin's lap, coming to a kneeling position on the floor in front of Arin, his pink, panty-clad ass resting on the balls of his feet. Once Dan was ready, Arin pushed down his jeans, revealing a secret to Dan. He too was wearing lingerie. He wore a pair of simple black silk panties, with stockings attached beneath his jeans. His cock was bulging visibly through the underwear, a slight dampness indicating that he was already incredibly turned on.

“Holy shit, Arin. You look _awesome_.”

Arin smiled, before reaching out and gently caressing Dan's face, tipping his chin up so their their eyes met. “You're amazing.”

After that, things moved fluidly. Dan reached forwards and slowly teased the underwear down off of Arin's hips, rolling them down to his knees and making the stockings crinkle downwards. Neither broke eye contact as Dan leant forwards and took Arin's hard cock into his mouth, slowly taking more and more until the end of the dick was nearing his throat. Then, still staring into Arin's eyes, he drew back again, this time a little faster. As he began to pump gently up and down on Arin's dick, he swirled his tongue over the tip of the cock and down the back of it, reaching out with one hand and clutching Arin's hip to steady himself. His ass was still throbbing against his feet, a delicious reminder of what he'd experienced. He was rock hard too, but for now he wanted to concentrate entirely on Arin. The man deserved it. This in mind, Dan began to suck harder and deeper, moaning a little himself as Arin became more and more aroused, his legs jittering and his hands wrapping themselves into Dan's hair without him even seeming to realise.

“Oh, God, Dan...you're so good at this...”

Dan wasn't sure whether he'd ever told Arin that he loved to be praised during sex. If he hadn't, Arin had made a fucking good guess, because the gentle words that came from Arin increased Dan's arousal even more. Dan couldn't respond verbally, of course, but made his pleasure at Arin's words clear by deepthroating Arin, taking the cock as deep as he could bear and choking a little on the tip, his lips now right at the base of Arin's cock. His cheeks sucked in as he pleasured Arin, his saliva providing more than enough lubrication. Arin, in turn, gave a great, shuddering gasp before ejaculating into Dan's mouth. His eyes slammed shut during the orgasm, but once they were open again, Dan sought his eye contact and swallowed the load, before slipping the cock out of his mouth.

* * *

 

“What do you want me to do to you?” Arin asked a few moments later, once he had recovered from his orgasm. While he spoke, he gently stroked Dan's hair, smiling at the way Dan leant in to the touch.

“Jerk me off.” Dan replied, his own voice almost sleepy. He was aroused, certainly, but also overwhelmingly tired. This session had drawn a lot out of him, and he almost wanted to orgasm so that he could cuddle up with Arin and sleep, basking in the warmth of the situation.

“Sure. Get up here, man, I've got the lube.”

Dan stood up and wriggled the underwear down to his knees, before sitting not on the sofa, as Arin had supposed he would, but on Arin's still-bare legs. As Arin squeezed some lube onto his hand, he laughed.

“You're adorable, Dan.”

Dan responded by resting his head in the crook of Arin's neck and wrapping his arms up around the man's shoulders, hugging Arin while he began to wank him off. Arin in turn hooked his spare arm around Dan and pulled him closer, working slowly up and down the dick while he held Dan close. It didn't take long for Dan to come, nor for Arin to wipe the resulting mess from himself and grab a blanket.  
  
"You're such a good boy."

Dan gave a snuffle in response, before relaxing his arms and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

 

Suzy couldn't help but take a picture when she walked into the living room, arms covered in shopping bags. She'd known about Arin and Dan's meeting today, of course – she'd helped Arin pick out some lingerie for himself, but she hadn't expected to walk in on the two men. Not having sex, no, they were beyond that. Dan was still curled up on Arin's lap, his face pink and his breathing regular, asleep. Arin was slumped down on the couch, his head resting on Dan's, his arms wrapped tightly around the man. A soft brown blanket lay on the floor, obviously having fallen off of them. Suzy made sure to tuck it back around them before she quietly packed her groceries away.

 


End file.
